Forgot10 Realms
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: What if an alien shapeshifting superheroes was to land in a world of Swords and Sorcery? Ben Tennyson in Faerun... how will it change the fate of this world?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Ed Greenwood, Wizards of the Coasts and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Forgotten Realms or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Forgot-10 Realms

Chapter One

They had been hired for the simple mission of guarding the caravan of mix goods to the stop down the line. It had seemed easy, with all of the piles of simple trade goods. Till they were attacked by bandits, ones with special escorts which were unusual for simple thieves. Some kind of arcane and divine spell-caster were with them, as the defenders tried to protect the cargo. However the wagon was overturned and the cargo was busted and opened allowing for the secrets hidden in the cargo to be revealled. It also allowed for the wagon to be used as a make shift shelter.

"Any idea what kind of stuff this can be?" asked Talindra, as she fired some arcana spellcasting to keep the warriors off their backs.

"Some odds and ends, not sure the power of these things. Some magic weapons and some other magic stuff which is a mixed bag. I'm not sure that anything here could be of use. I'm wondering how they figured out we had all of this stuff." said the divine spell user, Rowan as she picked through the things, while her Gondsman was battle for her as cover.

"What do you have there, Rowan?" asked Talindra as she saw the Tiefling pick up what looked like a simple short sword which was engraved with lucky symbols, including the holy symbol of Tymora.

"Looks like an old luckblade. Magical, allowing for the ability to change luck of the user as well as the off chance of having three or less wishes in it. A powerful tool, but we're going to need to use it as a last resort. How is the battle fairing?" asked Roawn as she looked over the defensive barrier they had made out of what remained of the wagon.

"Most of the fighters and other warriors are down, while there's more thieving bastards left. Managed to kill their priest and their mage is wounded. If I could only get the scum out of the way, we could save most of the fighters... I think. Any ideas what to do next Rowan.

A half-orc warrior who was leading the bandits began to speak, "Surrender now girls, and I'll make sure that you'll live long and... useful lives with my handsome men. We have you out numbered."

The two women looked at each other as the Techsmith, pulled out the sword she had found and thought hard for the right words. For wishes were tricky things, which could be turned against you in so many ways. She took one breath and then...

"I wish we had a hero to help defend and protect us!"

As the wish was spoken the mystic energies echo through the multiverse in an perfect instant. Searching for the perfect method to fulfill the wish.

Who granted wishes were debatable. Miracle spells were granted by deities to their faithful, but gods could also grant wishes as well. Much easier when in their home plane, which made wishing in the domain of an enemy god a dangerous thing. Also beings of great cosmic power could also use their power to grant wishes. Devils, Demons, Angels, Elements and so on... Also easier for them to do on their home planes.

Interestingly, this wish spell was answered in a moment by a most unusual being. One could call him a time elemental, especially on Faerun. Yet he had other names... the most common being, Professor Paradox. The Wish having come to him like an answered prayer. For right now, a dear friend of his was being attack by a temporal weapon which was trying to unmake him. Gained by a mad warlord, hoping the erasing of Paradox's friend who was also a great hero, would leave the powerful tool the hero wore unguarded in a new timeline.

'Yes, this powerful energy is just the thing to save Benjamin... but it will be at a price.' thought Paradox as he used his power over time to bleed the time-ripping energy of the weapon through the power of the wish. Ben Tennyson flickered for a moment, more then enough for his partner to attack the villain and shatter the temporal weapon, before returning right where he was. And right where he wasn't.

For the strange element of time was forced into the wish, creating multiple quantum copies of the young adult, sent to any and all places where a hero was needed to defend and protect those in need. These Bens would likely never come home or stay permanently, as there was already a Ben here as well. Some Bens were just dropped into the worlds, while others were intergrated into those worlds. In some there were analogues of his friends and his enemies. All echos of power amplifying power.

'I and my counterparts will try to help these Bens as much as I can.' thought Paradox as he watched the splintering in the universe.

Returning the the wagon attack, the air rippled as the wish used the energies used to summon a young man. He wore a shirt in the shades of black, white and mostly green. It had a number 10 on it as well. His pants were black and so were his shoes. His hair was brown and short, his eyes are bright green. His skin was lightly tanned pale skin, like he had spent some time in the outdoors but not too much. On his left wrist was some kind of bracer. He looked up at situation, where bodies of dead, dying and injured people were surrounded by men with weapons. Looking back he could see women in a wagon, trying to defend themselves.

Acting with quick thought, he decided to do something. Pulling out his left wrist, he summoned some kind of illusionary image of something. The warriors were confuse at his actions, before the bracer summoned some kind of pillar. The man slammed down on the pillar and... changed.

He had transformed into some kind of ape-man, somewhere between a gorilla and a man. He had black, white and yellow fur with four fingers on his hands. Hands which had bolts on the sides of them. Bolts were also on the side of his head, along with yellow horn like things. His eyes wer bright green. His face, toes and fingers were grey which were surrounded by the black fur. His waist, which held a green belt with some kind of symbol on it, was also black to a point on his legs. After black fur, there was white lightning bolt shaped fur, which was followed by yellow fur on most his torso, legs and arms. The ape-man called out, "Shocksquatch!"

The warriors were ready for battle know as they saw this figure as an enemy. They raised their weapon as they charged at the figure before him. The ape-man smiled as he moved his hands... and fired lightning from them. Which given they were using metal weapons, armor which had at least some metal on them, plus some metal items. This shocked the melee fighters with a jolt of power, but the archers were not to be harmed as they were held in back and were firing at the figure. When the arrows hit...

"Shouldn't this be hurting more then this?" asked the creature as he fired some lightning bolts at the archers. Which hit some of them, and intimidated the rest into breaking their positions and running. The figure then pulled the arrows out of him, but notice they didn't leave any wounds. He then turned to the two women behind him and asked, "What they heck is going on?"

Later...

Ben was sitting in the middle of a Macguyvered medical treatment station, as the woman called Rowan used some kind of magic to heal most of those who were dying or injured. Talindra was gathering and covering the few members of the caravans who had died in the attack. He was helping out in any way he could. Assisting with healing, covering and moving corpses, and gathering up the scattered cargo goods. He was also reacting to many of the things he was seeing, such as many of the people on th caravan were human but some were not. Including both women...

Talindra was slightly shorter, just around five feet, as well as lighter then the human average. Her skin was pale, and looked blue in certain points. Her hair was also a medium shade of blue with blue eyes flecked with gold. The fact she also had larger then normal pointed ears was noticible. She was dressed in some kind of middle ages or renaissance clothing of pants plus a tunic. She had bags which seemed to be holding books of some kind as well as some weird odds and ends. On her hip was a holder for a dagger. More holders for daggers were on her arms and legs.

Rowan was different as well, some kind of human like alien or mutant like Talindra. She had deep red skin, like flaming crimson and two sets of small horns on the top of her head above her forehead. He could also swear he was smelling some kind of sulfur around her. Her clothing was some leather armor which covered her chest, arms and legs. Over that was a leather sash of red which held all kinds of parts and tools as well as a pouch at the hip. She wore knives as well, including one in her boots.

Some of the other people in the caravan were human but were also some kind of third alien lifeform which resembled people with dwarfism on Earth, but looked more like the dwarves from legends and myth.

Working with Rowan was some kind of robot made from metal and wood, like some kind of machine woman from the middle ages. Rowan called it her Gondsman and was using it to perform tacks to help like Ben was doing.

As he worked on things, he noticed everything suddenly become very silent. Looking around he noticed everyone was frozen in their actions. He was figuring out what had happened when he heard a familiar voice, "Hello Benjamin!"

He turned around to see it was Professor Paradox, in his steampunk imagined outfit. Ben answered his friend, "Professor, what's happened? One minute I was attacked by the weapon you warned us about, the next I'm in some kind of battle."

"When the weapon hit you, it began to delete you from the universe. Erasing your existance from the very fabric of time, causing it to be rewritten without you. However, at the same time, those two young ladies you have met used a magical weapon to make a wish for someone to help you. The potential energy of the spell was just what I needed to alter the power of the weapon, preventing it's elimination of Ben Tennyson from the universe.

There were side effects and unintended consequences. The fact is wish alter the weapon so instead of erasing Ben Tennyson, it quantumly cloned him. One Ben remained in the home universe. An unknown number of Bens... which include yourself... were placed in an unknown number of universes. Like this one. The fact of the matter is you came into existance in this universe. You could return to your own universe, but then we would have two or more Bens in one universe. So there is that." answered Paradox giving a quick summary of what had happened.

"So if I go back, there will already be another me with my friends and family. This is way to heavy to take in at once. I'm going to need time to think about it." said Ben as he moved to sit on a box from the caravan.

"Which maybe a limited resource for you. This world is a world of swords and sorcery, much like a role playing game. But here the monsters are real. As are the gods, divine beings who have powers beyond that of mortals. Of the aliens you have access to presently, only Alien X might have greater power then the collective of the deities who live in this universe.

There are also fiends, devils and demons, who hold great and dark powers. Angels are real here. Wizards who can alter the fabric of reality also walk the land. The threats you face will be many if you remain, but also are the allies which you could make. You must be warey of the forces in this world, both mortal and immortal.

I suggest learning more of this world from those who can help you, even if you leave. You will need the knowledge to continue on in this universe in safety. The moment you stepped into this universe, many beings have detected your presences. Ancient prophecies have been rewritten, much as time could have been if the weapon had been successful. The future of the world of Toril has been sundered by your rebirth in this place. The plague which was to occur is now gone, but what will replace it is unknown as time sorts itself out.

I can only give you advice and aid as much as I can. Your destiny will be defined by the choices you make. I leave you to think on what that destiny will be." said Paradox as he vanished and time began again as Ben wonder what he had gotten himself into. Wondering if he could make it through the mental challenges which were coming, even with the aid of the Omnitrix.

Across the Realms and beyond...

The truth was the power of the Omnitrix and the lifeforms within it, the advance technology within it, and it's ability to adapt to function in the different physics of the realms were altering the realms. Forward into the future as well as back into the past, as the present linked up both of them.

Gods and goddesses had many powers, including the power of knowing things which are linked to their portfolio which are the things they are deities of. Ben 10 echoes over multiple different aspects of the universe, many different portfolios. Which meant it would not be long before many of those same deities would turn their minds to Ben Tennyson. Which was why Ao, the overgod of the realms, was gathering the deities together to discuss the change in what was in the realms.

At the same time, many powerful non-deities were gaining knowledge on Ben 10. Seeking out knowledge for power, they were constantly scrying for things like the Omnitrix. The Archdevils, the Demon Princes, the Elemental Lords, and so on. The knowledge of the Galvan device would not be lost on them for long. Immortal beings, they had years to prepare plans and learn to adapt to sudden changes like this.

Spell-users of all type, whether arcana or divine or even psionic, were changed by the arrival. One of the main types of magic which was common to all forms of magic, or powers like magic, was the power of divination. The magic to see the past, view any place in the present or reveal the different pathways of the future. The injection of Ben by way of temporal energies had ripple effects on the divinations. Which had an ironic effect of creating centuries old prophecies which just existed less then a day before.

Information which was now in the hands of any number of magic users, the governments and organizations which they belonged with, as well as anyone who can read what they have written on it.

Ripples were moving out from Ben, some slowly and some of them rapidly. Which would cause the days which would follow to be eventful. The curse of may you live in interesting times had never been as true.

One of those ripples hit a secret mountain castle, which was built on top of the bubbling pool of lava and magma. Unnatural lava and magma as it was produce by a number of captured and sealed elementals from the Planes of Fire and Earth. In the castle are massive manufactering or weapons, armor and tools. Filling the castle, where they are shrunk and stored with as many packed into it as it could.

In the tallest tower in the centre of the keep was quarters of the leader of the castle, a man with many heavy clothing hidding his body. All one could see was a face, with scars and a missing eye replaced by a magical gemstone. He looked out of a balcony at the area around the mountain and speaks but one word, "Omnitrix!"

Author's notes:

Whether this is a oneshot or more, depends both on reaction and my whimsy. One of the ideas I wanted to expand on. Technology interacting with Magic is an idea which interests me. We have the familar theme of Technology versus Magic, which is very common. Yet we also have the idea of Technology and Magic mixing and merging, where does one begin and the other ends.

Another is the idea of class and race by way of the Dungeons and Dragons game, where the Forgotten Realms is but one campaign setting. Most of the humanoids, like elves and goblins would likely be scanned by the Omnitrix. The question about outsiders and elements being scannable as a being with corporeal DNA or the likes is one I ask you the reader.

Also should Ben have a class? Would Omnitrix Wielder be a Class, with different skills gained at different levels? With feats and skills linked to it? Or should he train with a D&D class in the game? One of the readers of my yahoo group suggested having him train as a Wizard or Sorcerer, given his Anodite hertitage (which might make Sorcerer more likely in 3ed lore). The same reader has suggested Ben could also be a Fighter or a dual-classed Fighter/Sorcerer or Fighter/Wizard, with his physical training as a Fighter giving his human body a good building of muscles and training. Which could then be transfered to his aliens.

I have built some ideas here about a villain or main antagonist which to use against Ben, revealing him in the last bit of the above chapter. I figure leaving it a little bit of a mystery might give my readers the fun of trying to guess who and/or what it is. Some of which I might be inspired to use if it suits my whimsy.

Will try to continue the story with Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Aliens, the Assassin's Arc. Even if it is hard for me to plot and assassination. I also had a couple of ideas similar ideas. I also have a few arc ideas to follow, which I will reveal with the next chapter of that story.

Like a Ben 10/Avengers or Ben 10/Justice League crossover, where Ben helps lead a team of future heroes (which might include de-aged heroes you know better). Toyed around with brainstorming with Ben 10 and the Avengers movie. One thought was the ideas of a Battlestar Galactica Crossover with either Ben 10 or Avengers/Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (the latter inspired by the story "Lightning the Path", which is a DC Comics/Battlestar Galactica crossover based in part on Blackest Night).

Just venting some ideas and thoughts. Thanks for Reading.

HVulpes


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Ed Greenwood, Wizards of the Coasts and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Forgotten Realms or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Forgot-10 Realms

Chapter Two

"The Jade Hourglass rises,

Time is sundered and rewritten,

Toril is changed forever."

-Prophecies of the Jade Hourglass by Notican Noam

Ches 10th, 1385 DR, Year of the Jade Hourglass

The gods can feel what happens to their worshippers, the degree depends on their level of power. Even the least demigod can feel what happens to their worshippers if it effects more then a thousand of them in the past or present. As they move to Lesser, the number is half and the time expands. Intermediate Powers can feel what effects each member of their flock, while Greater Powers can feel what happens to their worshippers even into the future. To give a rough and basic explanation.

Even as just a visitor to this universe, Paradox knew this was so. Aided by his knowledge of the fabric of space time. So when Ben had been weaved into this world, this timeline, it was a sudden shock and jolt since the Greater powers had no forwarning, and it had not been expected by those beneath them.

The power of the Omnitrix would certainly change all of their worshippers' lives. Not to mention the ideas and knowledge Ben held, even if it was not as deep or perfect as others in his home dimension. Ben himself would also likely to have effects on many of the gods here as his heroism and the wisdom gained from his great heart and his hard gained experience. Gained mostly by repeatedly learning things the hardway.

'In many of the worlds which Ben lives, he tends to become it's greatest hero... even when he doesn't gain the Omnitrix and it's sibling devices. Proving it's the spirit inside him, not the watch, which makes him the hero he is.' Thought Paradox as all of the gods worshipped in Faerun, both human and non-human, arrived in the Cynosure. Which was not the form it ususually was.

Instead, Paradox had made arrangements to make it a... much more suitable setting for the mission he was undertaking. In this case, the inside of a Mr. Smoothy restaurant, which suited what was to follow and Paradox's sense of humour. Which he added to by wearing a Mr. Smoothy hat on his head.

The gods had arrived and were confused at the setting, which was more... modern then the world they were use to. Paradox just smiled and spoke up to the mass of deities before him, "Hello everyone. Welcome to Mr. Smoothy! Anyone interested in a gumball smoothy? Special of the day."

"What in the Nine Hells is there?" asked the voice of Lord Bane, God of Fear and Tyrants, speaking first before all of the other deities. Likely seeing this as an outrage and/or slight to his divine personage.

"Lord AO has allowed be access and control of the Cynosure, to better explain the situation which has affected all of you and your worshippers. I did ask him if I could invite the other movers and shakers of the Planes of the Realms, but he is adverse to inviting them here. I'll just have to meet with them elsewhere or individually." The gods were shocked at this being given this much power by the Hidden One, but before they objected, AO made his presence and approval for Paradox known to each god.

Oghma, god of knowledge, was first to question the newcomer. As it was his way of seeking out new information, "What can you tell us of these images of this young man and his strange bracer? Why his image changes as it flickers between different monsters and humanoids?"

"The young man is young Master Benjamin Tennyson, also known as Ben 10, hero of the dimension in the multiverse I originate from. Due to a powerful weapon, he was going to be... eliminated. Then someone in this universe spoke a wish for a hero, for a protector. I was able to use this power to save my friend, but at a cost as he was quanitumly cloned across the multiverse even as a version of him remained in his universe. And none of you understand that completely..." said Paradox as he looked at the confused looks on many of the gods.

Oghma answered for his fellow deities, "He was copied multiple times in a moment, like a clone spells. Those clones were then scattered to different universes, including our own, even as one clone or the original remained in the home universe."

The gods began to understand as Paradox said, "Exactly. Then again not to be unexpected by a God of Knowledge. Ben is a powerful heroic soul in nature, one similar to those song in the performances of the bards of this world. This protector has been allow to gain his fate faster then normal, not that he's not ready for it in most part, by a powerful tool he uses. The tool itself is powerful to change the Balance and what it means to Toril. Allow me to introduce the Omnitrix!"

The image of the bracer appeared in the air in front of the counter Paradox was standing behind, which was soon visible to all gods. Paradox spoke, being careful to make sure the gods knew the power and the seriousness of the device he was revealing to them.

"The Omnitrix is not a magical device but one of technology similar to the works of Lord Gond. Magic, in a different form, does exist in my universe. However, unlike yours, most lifeforms do not harness it. In fact at least one species of beings are immune to it. Instead they harness the physical laws of their universe to make technology.

The device has the power to collect and store the genetic... I mean physical building blocks... of coporeal and sentient lifeforms. Then it allows them to take the form of those beings, called aliens in my world, and use their natural powers. It would be as if a human could use it to become an elf, an orc, a giant, a dragon or whatever. In fact due to an agreement with Lord AO, the building blocks of life my people call DNA from all of the compatable species connected with Toril will be added to the watch, even if the DNA is locked out of Ben's reach for now. It will save him and the world the time it would take to scan every sentient living thing in the world.

Some lifeforms are exempt from this, such as deities like yourselves and other being who could be said not to have DNA or to be sentient. To better show you the power of the Omnitrix I am going to show you Ben's life with the Omnitrix. I have manipulated time to allow all of you to see the events in his life. The moment you entered the Cynosure, time on your planet was basically paused. Given the importance of this, AO has agreed. He also is keeping you all here till I have explained enough to allow you to understand what is going on. Sorry about that." said Paradox as a movie screen appeared in front of the counter and the Mr. Smoothy shifted into a movie theatre.

In a manner of hours, outside of time, the life of Ben 10 was shown. From the first day of the long ago summer trip which changed so many lives to the most recent events of the Incursion Occupation of Earth. The gods, for the most part, reacted as could be predicted. Focusing on the events in Ben's life which could best suit their portfolio and their limited focus on their universe.

Gond was almost drooling over all of the technology which was being used. Talos perked up at images of destruction before him, with Shar joining him when the knowledge the Omnitrix' self-destruct could be used to destroy the universe came up. Sune was mixed between amazed and annoyed at how a man who could earn the love of so many different women could be such a lowsy boyfriend, including the break up with Julie which made the goddess mumble on how she was going to 'fix' things.

Tempus was focus on battles and on the wars, as his Red Knight was looking at the tactics which Ben used even as he seemed to have no order to them. Torm admired the loyalty, determination and heroics of Ben. Even if he didn't seem to follow the rules, which did annoy the god of paladins. Tymora smiled at Ben as he seemed to be a living example of her dogma, while Beshaba frown as she could see her sister's interest. Ben's luck, which seemed to swing from good to bad and even both at once at times, was about to be kicked up a knotch.

Bane was admiring Vilgax, Aggregor and Maleware. Tyrants all three to different degrees. Other dark gods admired these three of Ben's main enemies. Malar held more of an affinity to Khyber the Huntsman as well as the number of predators within the Nemetrix... which gave him ideas to give to his dark druids. While Lathander and Finder Wyvernspur were embracing the redeemption of Kevin Levin and the near redeemption of Charmcaster. Mystra was interested in the Anodites, made up of mana energy which was used for magic, making them into magic elementals. Giving the goddess ideas of what she might be able to do in the realms.

Paradox knew the important moments with the deities would be the issue around Alien X as the story continued. The main focus was on the day the universe was ended by the power of the Anihilaarg, the same day Ben as Alien X recreated an almost exact copy of the universe. Even Ben might make some mistakes or miss some things while remaking all of time and space. The thing was the only being with the same type and level of power of creating a universe would be Lord AO himself. The same being who created and regulated the gods before him. Which suggested Ben's Celestialsapien form was also able to control and change the divine forces, as well as all forces equal to them like the Primordials, Devils, Demons and so on.

Eyes of the deities lit up with fire, or light, or shadows, or whatever approperate. The Professor knew the powers of the Omnitrix were enough to have the immortal forces of Toril fight over them. The power of Alien X, as uncontrollable as they were, were the stuff of envy, fears and powerlusts of the deities. The good would try to take it to keep it from the evil, the evil would try to use it to fulfill their own twisted desires and the neutral would take it for likely both reasons. Paradox was also glad AO had prevented contact from the Avatars here as well as allowing those save Avatar to leave when he allowed it, as from the second Ben jump started a new universe, he knew the gods would have scattered to gain the power.

The life story ended with the end of the Incursion Occuption, when the light returned and Paradox had the Cynosure take the form of Mr. Smoothy. He knew what the gods were going to say from their communications, both vocal and telepathic. Gifts again for this session from the Overgod. He called for silence and spoke to them.

"As you can guess, AO already knows the power of Alien X as well as how all of you would hunt poor Ben to death to get it. Just like some of you did with the Tablets of Fate. Not understanding the nature and the power of those tablets is what brought down so many problems during the Time of Troubles... as well as today. Much is the same as the nature of Alien X, as even if you could get one or both of the aspects of the Celestialsapien to agree with you, there would be effects you didn't figure into it taking place.

I once told a friend, time travel is for fools and immortals. What I didn't say, is most of the time both are one and the same. So is the nature of changing reality. Only those with experience and/or training should do it. Else it leads to madness, which is hard to detect with the power to control reality. For what is madness but living in a different mental reality then most of us as well as the universe, which can change with the power to change existence at a whim to match you madess.

So AO, with his powers over all of you, has made some rules with regard to Ben. With dire punishments to those who violate them, to the point of destroying the god. The powers as well as portfolios of the destroyed god to other gods or even mortals. Which ever is most suitable.

The most important being... Any non-mortal, as specficied by Lord AO, who attempts to directly use the power of a Celestialsapien's power will be destroyed before they can access the power. In other words, only a mortal being can use Alien X's power. However, before you think of killing Ben as one of your worshippers to get the Omnitrix, it should be noted the deviced is keyed to work for Ben only." The Timewalker knew this was a bit of a lie, as Ben or Azmuth could give orders to the device to work with someone else. What the gods didn't know, couldn't hurt Ben, could it?

"I also know of each of you hoping to bribe or use other methods to make Ben do what you want to him to do. Any magic or other forms of control similar in manner over Ben is considered direct manipulation as I have said before. Non-magical bribing, persuasion, duress and such are indirect and allowable. Bewarned, Ben is a clever and intelligent hero. Even if he doesn't seem like it. Put him under duress or try to manipulate him, and it might just be you who is burned. This is a man who helped destroy a demon-god from another dimension. Yes, I know he had help from the Omnitrix and a technological sword which could control magic. You have to remember he still has the Omnitrix, and who says there is not a magical item or artifact which could aid him as such here?

If you were to take my advice and I know some of you will not...*Cough* Cyric *Cough*, you should treat Ben as you would as any other powerful mortal who lives in the realms. As he will have to live under the rules of this universe, such as having a patron deity collect his soul if he dies. Given how flexible those rules could be, it shouldn't be a problem. Just don't expect Ben to play favourites for the god or gods he might choose to follow.

AO will give you the rest of the rules he has come up with regarding Ben. I will be watching as well as I have offered my assistance to Lord AO with certain matters. He could do it himself, but two head are better then one. And there ends our presentation for now. Any other questions could be directed to the Overgod or the list of rules which should be appearing... now!" said Paradox as a large pillar of black jade appeared with eerie glowing runes of green jade. This pillar contained all of AO's rules, punishments and comments about the Omnitrix as well as Ben. It was important enough to enscribe on this indestructible pillar which was just two feet tall in height. It also detained basic information and knowledge of all the unknown lifeforms in the Omnitrix. Which was the knowledge of all aliens within the Omnitrix from the world which Ben and Paradox had come from.

It didn't details all of the secrets of connected with Ben, which were in the Timewaker and the Hidden Ones hands. Hidden from all prying eyes, even those of the Goddess of Secrets and the God of Knowledge. Such as the fact the timeline had been change in both the present and future, but also the past. The realms as they remember it was not the realms as it was before Ben had appeared. Only AO and Paradox knew that... though some people, mortal and immortal, might pick up something being different or changed.

As Paradox vanished, allowing the gods to go free and the Cynosure to return to it's natural form... but not before giving each of the gods smoothies, burgers and chilifries which were meat or vegentarian as suited the god... Paradox returned to aid the Overgod in his mission.

"Are you prepared to aid in their recreation?" asked the Overgod as he looked at a pile of dust, collected from the years since the Avatar Crisis.

"With my powers, we will have all the time in the world and mere nanoseconds will pass else where. So we should be able to recreate and stablize the Tablets of Fate again. Bane and his friends never really understood what they were playing with. Yes, the Tablets of Fate held your power. More then you let on." said Paradox, as he knew the power of the Tablets.

What they were trying to do was reform the tablets which defined the portfolios of the gods, but also defined many of the physical definations of the cosmos which the realms rested. If one could control the tablets, they could control the gods and the essence of the realms themselves. The problem with Bane, Mykrul and Bhaal's scheme was the basic fact only one of Overgod power could use the Tablets. While if they merge they could use their power to control it, their likely lack of unity would doom them to destruction. Yet it was why AO had to act fast and hard to get them back, as they held his power and he had no power over them. Before any gods could unite themselves together and use the tablets all together to change things.

It was also why he had made a law, known only between AO and the Gods of Magic (plus now Paradox), for Mystra to divide her power between gods and choosen. For in a world with such a strong magical base, where magic itself was one of the fundemental forces like how gravity and electro-magnetism was in Ben's world, Mystra and her previous incarnations were so very close to becoming an Overgod. For each cast spell, be it arcane or any other method even the divine magics used by the other gods, gave the goddess of magic strength. Which was why her death had a such an impact, like it would have in the Year of Blue Fire where it would cause the Spellplague.

'Yet there is no year of Blue Fire and therefore no Spellplague. No, there is the Year of the Jade Hourglass in it's place. The future which was in changed. The question is what future Ben will bring to Abeir and Toril?' thought the time traveller as he decided to see it when his tasks with AO and others were done.

Author's Notes:

Quickly...

The information on the Tablets of Fate are based on the limited knowledge of effects of the Sundering event which occurs this August... barring deadlines being missed or Wizards of the Coast being wrong on publishing dates. Plus my artistic lisence, which was renewed for another year on my birthday. The aced the written test but only just passed the art and music tests. As added the idea of Mystra getting power from each spell cast, like how each insult or appeasement might empower gods no one likes... like the Sea Witch with a B.

If you can guess, this is a slightly alternative universe. This is due to Ben being dropped in and the effects a shapeshifting alien hero can have on the realms. It would be like dropping any other major character in the realms. Remember that the realms is magical, including divinations. Hundreds if not thousands or more beings of all types using powers to see the future, all of this happening over millenia. Even if just less then one percent sees the future correctly, there would be information of Ben and his adventures (Past, PRresent and future) lurking in the realms. Information which could be collected and interrupted through the lens of any number of people. Which could effect the realms in little ways... and as said by a wise man, from tiny acorns might oaks grow. So while the majority of the big picture of the realms is the same... the detailed strokes of the image might be completely different.

Also banished the Spellplague, as it was the aftermath of the Mysta's death when Cyric and Shar wanted her power. So why would they continue to want Mystra's power... when they could jump over her power level straight to the power of Alien X. Even if they could not do it directly, there is a lot of ways to do it indirectly.

Review answering time:

I can see Ben more as a Sorcerer then a wizard, as being an Anodite scion is more like being of Dragon or Elemental blood. Wonder what an Omnitrix-user class would be like or even called?

Also most lifeforms in Toril can use magic (at least by third edition, it was just some were better with it then others. Revealed by favourite class and ability scores). So why not have Ben's aliens be able to use magic, even Terraspin whi might be resistant to most spells (just because you are immune to magic, doesn't mean you can use it).

The aliens in the Omnitrix requires, from my research from the show and things like wikias and staff comments from people like Dwayne McDuffie, both sentience of somekind (meaning being intelligent to be sense aware, so a Troll and Ogre would be smart enough to be sentient while a Giant Spider would not) as well as some version of DNA or something similar. It is why Anodites, which are energy beings and have no DNA, are not in the Omnitrix. Most things in Toril would have that.

Things like Gods, Archdevils, Demon Princes, Elemental Lords and such which are ideas made physical then physical beings would not likely be scannable by the Omnitrix. There bodies being like those of Anodites, in my opinion, and not truely them as they are more like energy beings. My question was with lesser immortals/outsiders or elementals, could they be consider to have the equavalent of DNA? Being as outsiders basically disintergrate when destroyed and elementals seem made up of matter then any form of biology?

Well, as I have added all possible DNA in the Omnitrix (to save Ben the time and energy scanning every living thing in the realms) and have decided to have much of it 'locked'... when I decide conclusively, I can unlock them. Of course like Pandora's box/urn/jar, once open it can not be locked again. So constructive and clam commentary on why or why not I should add them would be welcomed.

Thanks for the comments and I hope you have enjoyed this. We will see how far it goes...

HVulpes


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Ed Greenwood, Wizards of the Coasts and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Forgotten Realms or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Forgot-10 Realms

Chapter Three

"The Legend of Ben Tennyson and the Bracer of Monsters"- Book of collected stories and legends, Author Unknown

Ben had used his aliens with the help of the magics of Rowan and Talindra, to get all of the wagons in usable condition. Or usable for his idea on how to get where they were suppose to go. Lashing all of the wagons which were salvagable, they form something to haul the cargo, the injured and the dead. Once this was in position, Ben looked for the alien which he figured he could use. Hitting the device he called up, "Fasttrack!"

Fasttrack was a feline-like alien with a black and blue colour scheme. His hands, legs and part of his head and chest were blue coloured, with tuffs of spike like fur on his hands and legs. On his cheeks and around his eyes were black fur which tuffed into a point above his skull. The blue fur coming from his head and neck took the shape of a lightning bolt on his chest with the Omnitrix in the centre. His noise were triangluar slits.

Ben took ahold of the caravans and used the strength of Fasttrack, which was greater then XLR8 (who made up with better control at top speed), to lug the wheeled vehicles to superspeed. Within minutes he was charging down the road, not at top speed, but still faster then most animals could have done it. Forest and fields zoomed by as they finally reached the city walls. Then Ben transformed back into his human form, in front of a very surprised City Guard.

"Hello there? We have injured and cargo here." said Ben, as the guard moved to get things checked out.

The head of the caravan moved to show the papers and other information which he had as well as explain the situation to the officials which were to take care of the legal aspects. So Ben looked at Rowan and Talindra to ask the big question, "Where are we?"

"Waterdeep, the City of Splendors. The greatest city in all of Faerun. I just hope we don't get into too much trouble for using up the wish from the Luckblade. I'm guessing it's coming out of our fee." said Talindra as she looked at the huge city.

Ben looked at the city, which while nothing like even the small city of Bellwood which itself was dwarfed by cities like New York or Los Angeles, looked like one of the pictures he had seen of medieval cities in history texts. Which made sense as he seemed to be in a world of dark ages or something. Except it was one from a fantasy novel like Lord of the Rings or something. Which meant most of the stuff which Ben relied on were no longer here. No Sumo Slammers, no tv or video games, no internet... no smoothies or chili fries.

'Great. Now I got to figure out how to live in the place time forgot. I got to make the best of it. At least this place still has cute girls.' He thought as he new that Rowan and Talindra for all their weirdness were cute.

He was also noticing the guards were giving him a closer look over, but then again he figured if he had time travelled to the past or even the future, he might be looked at for having clothes and style which was out of date. Or before the date, whatever you called it when your clothes would not be in style or exist for decades or centuries from now. There was also the little fact he had been an alien before coming to the gates, moving at superspeeds and pulling a couple of wagons.

Yet the guards finally cleared them, after making sure they knew all of the laws which were important for visiters to the city. The one they made sure Ben was told, was not to cause trouble. Ben reflected in his mind, "I don't cause trouble, I just attract it."

As Ben made it to Waterdeep...

The gods had scattered from their meeting with Paradox, to the four corners of the continent. Sending visions and images to their most loyal servants of Ben and his bracer. While their most loyal clerics and heads of the faith were send Avatars which the gods could spare. In matter of hours, the information was shared. Which given the fact the gods had to avoid direct influence, left it to their mortal servants to invent ideas on how to gain the power of the device. Bribes and threats were given in numerous levels.

Every temple in Faerun knew in a short time, even in the city of Waterdeep as Ben made it to the city. Many clerics and wizards were watching him come into the city for the first time.

Back with Ben...

Most of the Caravan had moved on to their own lives, which left Ben to wonder where he should be. Which is why he had just gravitated to Rowan and Talindra as they moved to find lodgings for the night. Which only reminded Ben that he was likely totally pennyless in their world as they likely didn't take anything he had as money. So he was trying to figure out what it was he could do to make money. Likely using the powers of his aliens.

They had arrived by the South Gate and were now in the South Ward of the City. Which was pretty amazing for a city of this type, which seemed to be a mixture of ages in his universe. Which might be explained by the focus on magic in this universe. Still, he had little he could rely on in this universe at the moment.

Rowan spoke, "We're going to help you out Ben. You did save our tails, so we can at least put you up in an inn with us for a couple of days. Until you get yourself on your feet. Do you have any skills you can use to get money?"

"Most of the stuff I was trained for was to be a police officer/superhero. I kick bad guys butt and help people who are in need." commented Ben as he looked at the two women as a lifeline.

"Sounds like an adventurer to us. Most of the same stuff we do. Removing monsters and bandits, getting paid for it in gold and all the loot we can carry. All we have to do is stick around the city for a while and we should be able to get a job. If only passage on the next caravan. Rowan just wanted to get to Waterdeep to check out the Temple to her god Gond here. A sort of pilgramage of the great sites of her faith." said Talindra as she nodded to what Ben had learned was a tiefling.

"Okay." said Ben, still a little confused about these gods. He wondered if it was like Diagon, and would be something he would have to be on the look out for. Or could it even be something more positive then that. It just kept showing him there was more and more which he had to learn on this new world. If he couldn't find his way back home. He wondered if there was such a thing as a library in this city or if he was centuries ahead of something like that. At least a public version of a library.

The place they found was not a inn in the normal understanding Ben had but a tavern with a few rooms to rent to those with the money to spend. Rowan went to work bargaining with the owner to get a room for the three of them for the next couple of days. Which ended up with a bed for the two women and a rolled up matress of straw for Ben on the floor. He left the room to allow the women to change and dress fresh. He had only the clothes on his back, so he would have to find someway of getting clothes when he got the money.

During the negiotation of the room fees, the priestess had managed to get some meals included in the price of the room. Which Ben was eating at the moment. Wanting to stay away from alcohol at the moment, he had a mint water to drink. As well as some sausage, cheese and piece of bread which he was making into a sandwich. The Tavernmaster, as he was called, looked at what Ben was creating and asked, "What are you making?"

"Just a sandwich, you know whatever food and sauce you can put between two pieces of bread or on a bun. It might not be a hamburger but it would taste sorta like it. You want one?" asked Ben as he made up a second sandwich, since this was not his universe he wouldn't be making a paradox or something.

Which the old grizzen man then ate, testing out the taste of the food. Ben just ate his and could feel the salt in the food, 'Guess they hope to make their money back on the drinks. Same stuff restaurants, bars and movie theatres do in my world. Good thing I'm saving my mint water. Maybe I should look into inventing the smoothie... if I can find something to act as a blender in this world. Like something magical or something.'

He soon was interupted by his tiefling and elven companions, who were dressed in different clothing. Even if Rowan was still wearing her armor and sash, which she told him was of religious importance. He still didn't have any clothes to change into, so he was wearing his dirties.

Rowan spoke first, "I have to go in and report to the temple elders here in Waterdeep, tell them of my travels and discoveries. Talindra had offered to look after you in Waterdeep till we can meet back here. She might be able to get you some supplies, like something more to wear then just what's on your back. Even get you adventuring supplies, since that's what you seem to be best suited for in this world. It's alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I have to get use to this world for the short term at least. So see ya later Rowan. Talindra, where are you going to take me?"

Elsewhere...

In the castle built over bubbling lava, filled with weapons and tool, the man with the missing eye was using his magical gemstone eye. He was communicating with a sorceress on the other side of a mystical link, giving orders for her.

"Lady Qimera, I have need of your special skills with mystical crossbreeds. My visions have shown me a technological device from another world filled with monster bloodlines. Bloodlines which could be bred into the monsters of our world, turning them into powerful weapons which could be used to fulfill my goals. Not counting the technology which is contained in this Bracer of Monsters. Which I can adapt into weapons.

I need you to capture the man who holds the Bracer and bring him to me, this is the primary mission I request of you. To pay for the debts you have to me for the payments and materials I have given you for your research. If you can not accomplish the primary mission, I order you to succeed with a secondary mission of collecting as many of the bloodlines within the Bracer as you can for use by the both of us.

Use whatever tools you have or any of the devices which I have in my fortress. The mission of The March will be advance whether we capture this man or not. Which we will, given time and our determination. You are the first step, let us see where it takes us." spoke the man to the figure he could see on the other side of the scrying crystal linked to his magic eye.

The man turn to the lists and papers of his March. The March he had started since his exile from the church of Gond due to his 'heresy'. Due to his divine mission from his god the fools who lead the main church didn't see or understand due to their lack of faith. Thed of Gond, as he has been, had been given the image of technology dominating magic and the world. It was destiny for technology to control all once The March is complete, with Gond as supreme god of all others in the pantheon.

'Which is why I have mastered arcane magic as I did the divine, so as to know and eventually control the enemy. Which is why I have welcomed the uses of Mystra's power, so as to use it to enslave their goddess before the might of the divine Gond.

The first steps must be in gaining power over the lands of Faerun, by force if need be. Using the collective and stockpiles of weapons, armors and as well as tools to equip my armies. As well as equip my enemies with our weapons which are triggered to faulter in their hands at our command.

The nations will be united under The March, the great technological society I see will be made, under my great leadership.' thought Thed, as he hoped his faith in Lady Qimera would be rewarded as he started his first plans. He had learned much from his faith and his masters, the most important is to have plans for the times when your original schemes may fail. He had other tools, other pawns, to use while Qimera was at work.

In a hidden tower in the Western Heartlands...

Lady Qimera stood in front of the mirror which acted as her link to Thed and his March. Useful tools for her desires in life, but ones she had to now repay. She was a half-elf wizardress who was skilled in transmutation magics, allowing her to complete her missions in experimenting in the nature of crossbreeds like herself.

She was a beautiful woman of regal bearings. Smooth pale skin with a hint of blue tint, pointed ears which were longer then a human but shorter then an elf, as well as emerald eyes which conflicted with her crimson hair with strange purple streaks in it. The dress she was wearing was beautiful as it flattered her curvy figure, but it seemed strange from a distance. It was when you got up close, you could see why. The dress was made of stretched and shaped leathers from the skin of a number of different animals. Reptiles, mammals, and others which were not as clear. Bones, ivory as well as pieces of horn were used to decorate the dress. The bones were also used in jewelry she placed on her body, likely enchanted as well.

She moved to a corner of her private room as the top of the tower, which contained a special staircase to the secret which lurked below the tower into the caverns beneath it. She moved quickly down the stairs as she wanted to get to the Pits. She arrived there, which was equal parts animal pens and stables, magical lab as well as slave pits for more... intelligent crossovers.

She was looking for a special monster she had created. A special hound she had crossbred with unique animals... like hellhounds and feyhounds. Then mixed with other predator animals with great senses, plus as few magical spells used in it's creation, the result from the soulhound. An animal which looked similar to a black, extremely hairy hound. Save for retractable claws, two sets of eyes where one set was mammal while the other set was arachnid in form, as well giant bat size ears. Dagger like teeth were in it's mouth, matched the hidden razor claws and dog tail with a scorpion stinger on it.

The hound was so specially bred for hunting and searching for any lifeform, it could sense it merely from the bare scaps of an image. An image which she had recorded in her scrying mirror, which a copy linked to the original existed next to it's pen. She moved the mirror into it's sight and flash the image Thed had created from his vision. She spoke to her beast, "Find the man, puppy. Find him for your mother."

She pulled the lever which would unleash the beast into the world, with it's tracking collar allowing her to sense where the beast would travel. Which was further then it would normally be, as with the creatures she had bred into it, including a being of shadow which would gift her dog with special abilities.

'My puppy will shift into the shadows to cut down all of the time travelling across Faerun, while making sure to keep the scent... as it was. My puppy will be able to cross the surface of Faerun in days, barely becoming fatigued at the time spent tracking. This wielder of the Bracer of Monsters will not be able to hide from my dog. Then I will be able to track him where ever he goes and get my hand on the Bracer.' thought the woman as she began to wonder what kind of monsters would be in the device.

She moved to the pen which contained the number of mongrelmen she had made by mixing the bloodlines of any number of intelligent beings. All of which contained Orc or Goblinoid lineage as their species seemed to have more adaptability to new species being blended with their own.

'So if I an going to add monster blood from the bracer to an intelligent being, I will need the blood of any number of Orcs or Goblins. It is fortunate both of them breed in numbers out of control, especially up in the north. All I have to do collect them so I can use them for my experiments. I have just the pets which I can use to collect them, I just have to let them all out.

Time to figure out how to collect the blood from this technological device. I need some kind of enchanted item to drain the samples from the bracer. I might have a few devices which I have experiment with, which might be useful. I just have to adapt it with the spells in my memory.' thought Qimera, as she moved to the door of the locked cashe of magical items which she had in her lab which might be of use to probe the Bracer of Monsters. Hopefully succeeding.


End file.
